This description relates to graphical user interfaces.
A graphical user interface (GUI) allows users to interact with a computer or similar device through graphical icons and visual indicators. A user can interact with a GUI by interacting with the graphical icons presented on a display. A GUI can be used to allow a user to provide data values to a data processing system.
Complex computations can often be expressed as a data flow through a directed graph (called a “dataflow graph”), with components of the computation being associated with the vertices of the graph and data flows between the components corresponding to links (arcs, edges) of the graph. The components can include data processing components that receive data at one or more input ports, process the data, and provide data from one or more output ports, and dataset components that act as a source or sink of the data flows. Dataflow graphs may be configured using parameters. A system that implements such graph-based computations is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,072, EXECUTING COMPUTATIONS EXPRESSED AS GRAPHS.